


The New York Ghost Archive

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, News Media, fake gossip column, fake news articles, there's no timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: A series of Gramander fics pretended to be news articles and gossip columnsGramander as in the eyes of reportersCh 1 : (News article) Magical beast running loose in Hong Kong now caught by Newton ScamanderCh 2 : (Gossip column) Is the wizarding world’s favourite magizoologist dating Picquery’s right-hand man?Only slight hints of Gramander in ch 1 but a lot more Gramander moments in ch 2





	1. Magical beast running loose in Hong Kong now caught by Newton Scamander

**News section**

  
**Magical beast running loose in Hong Kong now caught by Newton Scamander**

  
_By Chris Wong, New York Ghost Hong Kong correspondent_

  
Strange things happened constantly, but none as strange as what was witnessed in Hong Kong yesterday - at least, strange to No-Maj, if not to magical people.

  
Early in the morning yesterday, a black shadow was reported to be spotted roaming freely along Kennedy Road, Wanchai, Hong Kong, a road populated with rich no-maj residence and service apartments. The black shadow, reportedly considered to be a magical beast by the Hong Kong Bureau of Magic, caused mass destruction in one of the secondary schools located on 9-13 Kennedy Road, before vanishing without a trace after it was spotted running towards Bowen Road by hikers.

  
Since the creature moved at a high speed, it was nearly impossible for witnesses to identify its appearances, let alone identify the species. The author of the magizoology book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them and famed magizoologist, Newton Scamander, is sent to Hong Kong to aid the investigations of the Hong Kong Bureau of Magic. MACUSA Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves, is involved in the investigations as well, as he is currently staying in Hong Kong with Madam President for an International Magical Conference, allegedly said to have taken up this job of beast chasing without second thoughts once he realized Mr Scamander will also be involved in the investigation.

  
The no-maj secondary school, inevitably had to be shut down for a day by the Bureau of Magic, all of the teachers and janitors obliviated, as the magizoologist looked for clues which might tell the authorities more regarding the mysterious beast.  
"I-I think it's a qilin," Mr Scamander told the reporters, who were crowding outside the no-maj school after inspection, with the company of a grumpy-looking Mr Graves, "You know, magical beast only found in East Asia – they look like giraffes and they are born gentle - for the information of those not taking N.E.W.T.s Care for Magical Creatures."

  
Immediately after the announcement of the possible species of the mysterious beast on the loose, reporters were removed from the scene, as a magical barrier was constructed along the mountain that Kennedy Road and Bowen road were on, keeping all personals who did not belong to either MACUSA or the Hong Kong Bureau of Magic out. The magizoologist and Mr Graves then proceed to Bowen Road to hunt down the beast, denying help from an auror. Despite Mr Scamander’s reassurance that it is a gentle creature and only broke into a school to find food, aurors considered it would be better had all the unrelated people be removed from the site as the magizoologist seemed to constantly, if not always, misunderstand the definition of “vicious” and “gentle”.

  
Slightly after five, Mr Scamander and Mr Graves made their way down Bowen Road, the magical barrier removed. It seemed that the qilin was caught successfully, but Mr Scamander was wounded as well. The magizoologist had a nasty scar on his forehead and a small patch of blood staining his white button-up, yet he appeared to still be able to walk on his own, despite aided by a worried-looking Mr Graves. Reporters were told the danger is now removed, and that Kennedy Road could be opened to no-maj access once again. The magizoologist had adopted the magical beast, and he told media with an exhausted smile that he was planning to call the qilin Regina.

  
Kennedy Road was opened to no-maj access after six.

 


	2. Is the wizarding world’s favourite magizoologist dating Picquery’s right-hand man?

**Gossip Column**

  
**Is the wizarding world’s favourite** magizoologist **dating Picquery’s right-hand man?**

  
_By New York Ghost’s Gossip Correspond, Marilyn Wakefield_

  
Yes, you read this right. It seems that Newton Scamander, experienced magizoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, is involved in some sort of romantic relationship with Percival Graves, director of Magical Security of MACUSA.

  
Mr Scamander and Mr Graves, have been cooperating in Hong Kong for the capture of a qilin yesterday, for those who are unaware of the incident, please proceed to the news section of New York Ghost for more reference. The magical beast, now affectionately named Regina by the magizoologist, had been captured, but Mr Scamander did not make it out unscathed. According to reporters stationed at the site, a nasty scar was found Mr Scamander’s forehead and a small patch of blood, presumingly human, stained the man’s signature white button-up.

  
The reporters of the news section of New York Ghost, had come to us and said Mr Graves looked genuinely worried for Mr Scamander – despite the fact that he was only slightly wounded and was able to walk on his own. The director, being a gentleman as he is, offered to act as Mr Scamander’s crutch as the two cascaded down the mountain towards the Ruttonjee Hospital for Magical Injuries, much to the magizoologist’s protest. We followed the duo to the hospital, upon receiving that there might be juicy bits of news and something interesting regarding the pair.

  
Shortly after our arrival, Picquery’s right-hand man was spotted to be helping Mr Scamander to clean his wounds without the aid of any healers. His sleeves were rolled up, a sweat rolled down his forehead, as the man furrowed in concentration at the sacred task of cleaning the nasty wound on Mr Scamander’s forehead. Our favourite magizoologist looked at Mr Graves’ kind gesture with affection and blushed as the man bent near, their lips barely inches away from each other’s. The freckled magizoologist reached out to wipe away the sweat trickling down the director’s face, as the man bandaged his wound with such gentleness that one would never consider a man of steel like Mr Graves would be able to do. He then looked into the magizoologist’s sapphire eyes, love and care swimming in his dark orbs, as he fixed the bandage in place, sweeping away a loose hair from the younger man’s forehead during the process. Embarrassed by the eye contact they made, Mr Scamander quickly broke away with both his ears stained red, earning a quiet, nearly inaudible chuckle from the director of Magical Security. The sweet and enchanting moment was broken when the bowtruckle of the magizoologist decided to climb out from his human companion’s coat pocket and gave out a hungry chirp. Mr Graves coughed and looked away, pretending that nothing had happened just now.

  
Had the two men been not dating, they would be dating soon. As far as we could see, there is definitely chemistry between them. We will keep up updated with the duo if there is any further evidence to make certain that they are really in love – but for fans of the awkward magizoologist, we are really sorry. It seems that your favourite wizard is taken, at least currently. But you really would not want them to break up, seeing how happy Mr Scamander appears to be with Mr Graves, a goofy smile constantly plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the geographical locations regarding HK are actually true  
> I was planning to write about Manhattan but I have never been there nor I have any idea about the streets and stuff, so I decided to stick to the most familiar place to me which is HK  
> And yes, there's really a school on Kennedy Road and Ruttonjee Hospital is real in case you're wondering  
> Chris Wong: A name commonly adopted by the HK Examination Authority when assigning students to a certain post. Like you have to sign your letter with the name Chris Wong when sitting for the public exam in HK. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might be addicted to writing fake news articles and fake gossip columns after ch2 of confundo omg
> 
> Please tell me how you think about it :D
> 
> The qilin called Regina is actually a pun (related to a Hong Kong news regarding a qilin and a certain political figure during CNY last year)


End file.
